Ghost Hunter Harry
by nya mayaha nya
Summary: Mai and Naru had been a couple for three years before they got married. A friend of Martin's had asked for his help. The friend had a poltergeist haunting his house and he needed help getting rid of it, previous attempts had failed.Martin and a team consisting of Mai, Naru, Madoka, Lin, and Luella would try to find out what was causing the ghost to stay there.


Ghost Hunt/ Harry Potter crossover

By

Meagan Harris aka Nya Mayaha Nya

**Intro**

Mai and Naru had been a couple for three years before they got married. Naru's parents, Martin and Luella, absolutely adore Mai. It is two years later, when Mai and Naru visit his parents for the Christmas Holidays. A friend of Martin's had asked for his help. The friend had a poltergeist haunting his house and he needed help getting rid of it, previous attempts had failed. So as a favor to his friend, Martin and a team consisting of Mai, Naru, Madoka, Lin, and Luella would try to find out what was causing the ghost to stay there. The friend's house is located in Surrey, Number Six Private Drive.

Chapter 1

Mai cuddled up to Naru as they drove towards the haunting. "Do we have any idea who this ghost is?" Mai asked.

"Yes, we believe it's the owner's grandfather." Martin replied. "He seems to be attached to something or someone rather than the house itself, which explains why the exorcisms did not work."

"We're here." Luella said as they pulled up to Number Six Private Drive.

_This place is creepy! The houses, yards, and cars are almost exactly the same. _Mai thought as she got out of the car_. It's almost like a movie set. _As Mai looked around she noticed a barely dressed small boy, who couldn't be more than three years old, hoeing in the garden. She was appalled that his parents weren't watching him. "Ne, Naru." Mai said, "Look over there." Naru looked to where she pointed. What he saw horrified him. _Who let a small child do that kind of hard work?_

"We'll have to look into that." Naru told Mai as they walked towards the house. _It wouldn't be right to ignore something like this._

"What are you two talking about?" Luella asked them.

"There is a possibility that, that boy over there is being neglected." Naru said angrily.

"What? Where? "

"Over there in that yard. What kind of parents would do that?"

"…The kind of parents who don't care for their children." Said Luella, shaking her head in disapproval.

Redirecting everyone's attention Martin said, "We'll inform the proper authorities, but first we need to get things set up for the case."

This brought their attention to the house. It looked exactly like the other houses on the street. The same color brick that adorned this house was exactly like the brick used on all the houses in the neighborhood. Terra cotta shingles protected the house from the elements just like all the buildings in the area. The uniformity of everything was disturbing: the same houses with the same sized yards, decorated with the same plants. Even the cars were the same. This must be where individuality comes to die.

Just as they reached the door it opened. Martin's friend came running out of the house screaming and giving him the key. He then ran out of the yard, forgetting his car. It was apparent the man was being tormented, but to the unsuspecting passerby the poor fellow seemed mad.

Shaken over the sudden turn of events, Mai walked in with her husband and in-laws. "Naru, it's happening again," said Mai right before her world went black.

Gently scooping up his wife, Naru walked over to the couch and sat. These informative visions usually came after being on the case for a few days, when the ghost had become familiar with Mai's presence. One of the unfortunate side effects to these visions was Mai blacking out.

_Why did it happen so soon? This is outrageous. _"Hello, anyone there? Is there something you want to tell me, cause I'm kind of busy worrying about a neglected little kid next door." Mai was annoyed. She had been thinking about how to trap her husband into getting the little green eyed boy for her to help.

"I see you've met Harry, he's such a sweet boy." Said an old gentleman who appeared out of nowhere. "I am the grandfather of the house's owner."

"It's nice to meet you, I guess." Mai said, as her Japanese instilled respectfulness to elders kicked in.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Now, why are you haunting you're grandson's house?" inquired Mai.

"I am haunting my grandson because, unlike you, he won't do anything to help Harry. Every day he comes home from work. Every day he sees the work they make the child perform. He sees the bruises, but has he informed someone? No. Has he taken care of the boy? No. I have tried everything I can think of ; I've written his name on mirrors, changed the TV station to a story about a little, abused boy. See the problem isn't that my grandson is stupid and cannot put the pieces together. It's that he refuses to and if action is not taken the boy will die." He said. "I am outraged that my own blood could ignore this."

"Well, you have nothing to worry about anymore, my husband and I will blackmail them into letting us adopt little Harry-kun." Mai seethed with anger at the fact that nobody did anything.

"Thank you so much for doing this." He said gratefully. "Before I go though, there is something I want you to give to Harry." He said, as he handed her a pendant. It was an emerald in the shape of a tree. "I have a feeling this was meant for him."

"I'll make sure that he gets it, thank you for trying to help him."


End file.
